


Seeds of the Future, Sown

by xStarSaber



Series: Seeds of the Future Series [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Machines, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mech Preg, Minor Character Death, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStarSaber/pseuds/xStarSaber
Summary: Sequel to my other Seeds of the Future fic. Post Beast Machines, Dinobot is alive. Cheetor is leader. Bad guys still exist. And sex happens.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Several hundred years has past since the ending of Buried in the Past. Also, wanted to add this Grimlock is an OC based off the design of BW Grimlock.

Two orn ago.....

The Cybertron high command are in their shared sitting room discussing recent events. 

Nightscream picked up his energon cube "The attempts on Cheetor's life are becoming less sporadic" he said before taking a sip.

"Perhaps we need to have more security for him" Botanica added.

They sat in silence for a few clicks. No one wanted to force bodyguards on Cheetor, he already refused them on every attempt to assign them.

Rattrap broke silence "I got an idea". Everyone turned to look at him. 

"What if it's someone he trusts, ya know, like Dinobot and Grimlock?" 

"He still isn't going to like that" Silverbolt told him.

"Well, I like it!" Blackarachnia cut him off.

Silverbolt sighed "very well Rattrap, I must agree then".

Nightscream hummed to himself and grabbed a datapad. "Dinobot should have the day shift, so he can still spend recharge with you" he looked over at Rattrap. "And then Grimlock will take the recharge cycle" Nightscream finished as he jotted some things down. "There and signatures if you please" he passed the datapad to Botanica who passed it around. 

\--------------------------------------------

Present day.......

Dinobot walked in to his apartment, something smelled off.... he sniffed around the air, it smelled like sex. If he found anyone fragging his mate he was going to tear their heads off. Dinobot stomped into the bedroom, sword out only to find Rattrap with his digit in his valve. 

"Rodent, what in the inferno?!" he demanded.

Rattrap looked up, need in his optics. He was panting and there was condensation covering his body. Fluid is dripping out of valve. 

"A little...."help" he gulped and licked his lip plates. "I'm goin' out of my processor, I need.... you. Can't think..." 

'He's in heat, but how?' Dinobot climbed up on the berth, put his servos on either side of the small mech's head and without delay shoved his spike into him. 

Rattrap cried out. "Ahh, Dinobot". He grabbed onto to Dinobot's strong arms and pulled him down, the lips met and Dinobot nipped at him.

"I wanted....ah.... this so bad" 

Dinobot gave him a toothy grin in response "I should make you suffer then".

Rattrap grunted. "Believe me, I'm...nhhh...suffering".

"Hush rodent" Dinobot silenced the other with another kiss, they fought as their mouth plates gently bit at each others. 

Dinobot shoved his long tongue into Rattrap's mouth eliciting a long moan from him. Then he lifted one of his hands off the bed, using the other as the sole support of his weight over the smaller mech, and traced his digits down the green and gray body. He fondled Rattrap's aft before putting his servo back to it's original spot, he could feel his spike swelling. The transfluid reaching it's peak, ready to burst.

He pulled his mouth away to give a cry of ecstasy as he finally reached his limit, he could hear Rattrap's shrill voice call out for him from underneath his body. He slumped foward and offlined his optics.

\-----------------------------------------------

At the same time elsewhere.....

Blackarachnia put her legs over Silverbolt's shoulders, he grabbed for her large aft and gave it a hard squeeze. He moved it back and forth as quick as he could over his spike.

"Harder! harder!!" she shouted.

"Any harder and I am afraid of the consequences my love" he responded.

"Shut up and ram that spike into my tank" she growled.

"Yes, dear, YES!" 

\--------------------------------------

 

Cheetor dug his clawed servos into his wall. He just stepped into his apartment when it hit him. 'Maybe some recharge would help, this shouldn't be happening'.

...Early the next stellar cycle. 

Grimlock was playing a game on his datapad lounging on the couch nearest to Cheetor's door when a little bot ran by. Grimlock noticed it was one of Cheetor's aides.

"Commander?" the tiny bot called into the wall comm unit. "Please open up".

"Hey, what seems to the problem?" Grimlock asked as he got up.

"It's the Supreme Commander. He isn't responding. He's 10 clicks late to his usual arrival time at his office" the bot looked around nervously. "I was going to contact security in just another click if he didn't respond".

"But, he's not actually late for anything. Right?" Grimlock asked.

"No, not the Supreme Commander, never" the little mech assured.

"Alright, alright. I'll go check on him" 

"You have the code to his room?" the aide asked skeptically. 

"...Sure, yeah" Grimock didn't bother tell the poor mech he didn't need a code. His carrier taught him how to hack any system on the planet.

Grimlock inserted cables from his wrist into the keypad while his back covered the view from the little bot and the door opened. "You wait here" Grimlock told him.

Grimlock found Cheetor on his bed. Cheetor was in robot mode, aft in the air, his valve was glistening. 

"Cheetor?" Grimlock tried, but Cheetor just moaned. 

The commlink on the wall buzzed ::Commander:: it was the little mech again.

"The Supreme Commander is fine, he just needs a personal day. I'll make sure he gets taken care of"

"But..

"He is not to be disturbed" Grimlock growled and clicked the comm off.

"Hey, you alright? Talk to me. It's me Grimlock" Grimlock put a servo on Cheetor's back and rubbed it up and down. It was warm. 

"Grim.. Grimlock" Cheetor lifted his head and his optics went wide. "No! No, get out of here" 

"I'm not leaving you like this" Grimlock took a step back and looked over Cheetor. "I know what this is" he put a clawed digit on his chin and stroked it. He smirked at Cheetor. "Let me help you" he added. 

"I.... I..... it's wrong" Cheetor panted and his whole body shivered when Grimlock ran a claw down his back.

"What's wrong about it boss?"

"You're...young. I'm an....old mech"

Grimlock chuckled "You ain't an old mech" He leaned his face close to Cheetor's. "I love you Cheetor. I'll make ya feel good. I know what I'm doing".

"I've... I never.. I mean...." 

"You're a virgin? No way. Really?" Grimlock was grinning. He walked to the edge of the bed near the supple mech's aft.

Cheetor, for all the pain he was in, managed to give the youngster an angry look over his shoulder. 

"Right, sorry. I just... it's ok boss. I'll take care of you".

Cheetor's aft was still up in the air like an offering. Grimlock grabbed it and stroked his digits up and down over the other's thighs and then teasingly around the valve.  
The he inserted a digit and wiggled. When Cheetor didn't even flinch he inserted another digit. This time Cheetor mewled. Ah, there it was. 

Grimlick smirked. "See? Feels good". 

Cheetor didn't respond, Grimlock looked around the aft and saw his Commander with his faceplate shoved into his pillow. He moved his digits around the edge of the valve and pressurized his spike. 

"Cheetor? I'm going in. I won't hurt you, alright?" He could see Cheetor nod, face still in the pillow.

He inserted the tip of his spike into the warm valve. Cheetor flinched, but didn't pull away. Grimlock pushed a little further in. The valve clenched and relaxed against his spike. "Ah yeah. So good, Boss". 

Grimlock pulled out a little and with some ease pushed back in. He had to break the seal. He could feel it. He pulled out and thrusted in faster this time. And like that, it was gone.

Cheetor threw his head back and cried out. Still panting heavily.

Grimock's spark was pulsing, he was trying to control himself, but it was so hard with the offering in front of him. 

"More...more" Cheetor whined.

"Frag, frag, yes." Grimlock grunted and continued to pound his spike into the valve.

Cheetor grabbed at his sheets, nearly tearing them in the process, then flatten his servos against the berth and moved his aft in rhythm with the spike currently pounding into it.

"Grim...Grim. I'm gonna...."

"Do it" he panted "let go for me darlin'."

Cheetor's whole frame shivered as static escaped from his vocalizer, his body seized and then went limp.

Grimlock cried out and felt his transfluid escaping his spike, seeping out into his commander. He pumped a few more times trying to avoid a mess by getting it all out into the warm valve, all while struggling to continue standing upright.

Grimlock noticed Cheetor was still panting and hiding his face again.

"Go again?"

"I.... yes?" Cheetor gave a shy smile.

"No, no It's fine. I'd love to, but first" Grimlock grabbed the thin mech's hips and turned him over. "There, I want to see you".

The cat bot's faceplates actually heated up and he quickly tried to avert his gaze, but found those bright green optics still looking at him when he turned back.


	2. Chapter 2

Rattrap woke with a familiar weight on him. He felt full and.....no. "Get off," he ground out through gritted teeth.

Dinobot stirred "I fear I can not at the moment". 

"You... you.... you!" Rattrap hissed. "You did it again". 

Dinobot snarled. "Do not blame me for this. You pleaded for me to satisfy you".

They laid together in silence a few clicks before Dinobot slowly pulled his spike out as it's swelling went down, Rattrap winced. Once out, he pushed off the smaller mech and landed on the soft bed. "What happened? Rhinox devised a program to stop this...." he waved a clawed hand in the air.

"My guess is as good as yours," Rattrap took in a large vent of air and sighed. He rolled off the bed, his shoulders slumped. "Ya know.... dere's a good chance we're gonna have another sparkling".

Dinobot looked away and would not meet his mate's optics. "Domestic life is not for a warrior such as myself," he said softly. 

Rattrap's expression instantly changed to one of fury. "Fine. You know what? Fine. I did dis alone before. I'll do it again," he rolled out of the room.

"I did not mean..." Dinobot didn't finish his sentence as Rattrap was already gone from the room. He looked out the window at the lights below. 

Rattrap huffed and went to the wall communicator "Sprouts, ya there?"

"I am, what can I do for you Rattap?" Botanica aasked.

"Ehh, I had a systems program fail on me. I need ya to look it over with me, run a systems check," he told her.

"Of course," she responded.

"Meet me in the labs on the lower levels, Rattrap out." Rattrap glanced back at the bedroom where Dinobot had yet to emerge from before turning to leave.

\------------------------------------

Botanica tapped at the keyboard. "You are correct. The program that was in place is no longer working properly". 

"How?" Rattrap was looking over the schematics of his system. 

"The only way I have ever heard of a system programming being compromised is due to a virus or weakening of the systems." Botanica told him still looking through the data.

"A virus...hm...." he rubbed a digit on his chin. "Oh slag," Rattrap put his face in his servos.

"What? Have you figured something out?" Botanica walked over to Rattrap and put a servo on his shoulder. 

Rattrap peeked through his digits. "Megatron's virus..." he said looking up at her. We need to warn the others before it's too late" he hit the wall comm to Cheetor's office. 

"Spots," no response. Rattrap looked at Botanica. "Cheetor?" he tried again. When no answer came they quickly made their way to the lift.

Cheetor wasn't in his office. "Strange," Rattrap started. "Citadel, locate Cheetor," he commanded the building's AI. 

"Supreme Commander Cheetor is on the 52nd floor," the voice told them.

"Well, he's in his room. Shall we?" Rattrap held a servo out and opened the lift.

Rattrap exited the lift first and almost collided with Blackarachnia. "Woah, where are you headed in such a hurry?" she asked. 

"Silverbolt, Blackarachnia thank the Oracle. I need to tell you both something you ain't gonna believe." He turned back to Botanica "go check for Cheetor, I'll tell these two what we found."

Botanica didn't waste any time and made her way to Cheetor's room. Dinobot was making his way there at the same time as the Citadel told him Cheetor's signal was in his room. 

"Good Cycle Dinobot," Botanica greeted him.

Dinobot forced a toothy grin. "Yes," was all he said. 

Botanica stopped in front of Cheetor's door. "I need to speak with Cheetor, if you would give us a moment".

"Affirmative," Dinobot responded. He looked around. 'Where was Grimlock?'

"Cheetor, it's me. Can I have a word with you?" Botanica asked into the wall comm.

Crackling static before a voice came thorugh. "Uhh... Hey. Can you just... wait. Just wait."

Dinobot growled "Grimlock? Has something happened?" Dinobot stepped up from behind Botanica. "Open this door now," he pressed for the door to open, but found it was locked.

"Sire! Oh, is it time for shift change? I'm coming. I'm coming," Grimlock clicked off the communicator. He ran a his servo over his faceplate. What was he going to do? He began pacing in front of the door. He could do this. Just play it cool. Cheetor was out cold, he could handle this.

He shut his faceplate and the door slid open to reveal Botanica and Dinobot.

"Heya, how's it going?" The younger raptor leaned against the wall.

"Where is Cheetor?" Dinobot demanded as he loomed his creation. "Why is he not yet at his office?" 

"Oh well, ya won't believe it. Cheetor." The white mech held a servo up and looked around. "Ok, don't tell anyone but, Cheetor got drunk. Such a lightweight" Grimlock put both servos up when Dinobot narrowed his optics at him. "No, really, I mean he had one drink. One drink," he held up a clawed digit for emphasis. "And he was out. I was in there just now, just walked in, yeah... trying to wake him up. He's practically in stasis," he chuckled. "Ah yeah, so I'm gonna be going and I'll catch ya later". He winked an optic and practically ran to his own unit. 

Botanica and Dinobot shared a look then walked into Cheetor's room. Looking around nothing appeared to be amiss.

Cheetor was asleep on the bed. Botanica walked over and hovered a servo over his body. "I'm no medic, but he does appear to be in a restful recharge." She motioned to the door. "Rattrap or myself must speak with him about serious matters when he wakes, please notify one of us," she said as she locked his door.

"It shall be done," he answered and sat on a plush chair in the sitting area. When Botanica was gone, he pulled out a rag began cleaning his sword. On the other side of a large table Rattrap was sitting with Blackarachnia and Silverbolt. Dinobot couldn't make out what they were saying, but he did notice Rattrap was still angry with him. Purposely not making any optic contact with him. 

"So you two had your heat at the same time as me.... and Cheetor was uneffected according to Botanica" Rattrap stated. 

"Maybe Cheetor's age plays a role in that," Silverbolt guessed.

"Welp, lucky for spots then. Anyway, see ya chumps later. I got work to do."

"As do we, shall we go dearest?" Silverbolt put an arm around the small on her back.

"I'm sure Nightscream has gotten more than he can handle without us at our posts," Blackarachnia added.

\----------------------------------------

When Cheetor woke, he was sore all over. What had happened? Oh.... He got up and stretched. He just fragged his closest companion's creation. How was he supposed to face them now? He went to the window and gazed over the city. Grimlock was the one to initiate everything, and he was an adult... Cheetor checked his internal clock. It was mid sol cycle already? 

"Slag," he said to himself. He put his cape on and made for the door, only to be stopped by his medic.

"It's that time of the deca-cycle again. Don't think you are getting out of it so easily," the medic gently nudged him toward the lift. 

"First Aid, really I'm fine," Cheetor tried. 

"That's for me to decide. My office first. Come, come." Cheetor was pushed into the lift with the medic, Dinobot entering as well before the door closed to bring them to the lower levels.

Once in the private med bay First Aid began to check Cheetor over. "Everything looks normal, but..." he drew out the last word. "You are extremely tense, with a lot of charge building up."

The medic took a vent of air. "Supreme Commander, if I may voice my opinion? On a professional level of course," he said.

"Sure, go for it" Cheetor told him.

"I think you should start thinking about seeing someone... who can help you with this charge."

Cheetor blanched.

First Aid noticing Cheetor's expression quickly went on. "You are after all very stressed, I'm sure that is why you are so tense. It may start to become detrimental to your health. Being the Prime, you have a lot of responsibility."

"I'm not a Prime nor will I ever be," Cheetor told him.

"Ah, but you are everything a Prime is, just without the matrix. You are the religious and military leader of our people. The Oracle, our planet has chosen you to speak with."  
"No," Cheetor hopped off the exam table. "No," he said louder and shook his head. He ran out of the room and into the hall where he transformed to beast mode and took off. He was not like Optimus, he was... He heard several shouts of "Supreme Commander" as he ran out into the street. 

A look behind him showed his raptor bodyguard following behind. He kept running until he reached the Rose Crystal City Gardens. When Cybertron was reformatted the old Crystal City blossomed with roses and crystals. It received it's name from there. Cheetor often enjoyed coming here to sit and smell the roses, so to say. Time rarely permitted him to come here anymore. 

He lept onto a bench, laid down and put his head on his arms.

It took several clicks before Dinobot finally caught up, huffing. "By the inferno Cheetor!" he made a fist and shouted. "You are not some cub anymore, you can not just run off as you please." He shook his head "had Optimus taught you nothing?"

Cheetor jumped off the bench and took a defensive posture. Growling with his fangs out and tail straight out. Dinobot took a step back. "Why don't you just back off" he bit out. "I don't need you following me around" he turned his back on the raptor. "I told everyone plenty of times I don't need a bodyguard!"

"Have it your way," Dinobot said and turned his back to stalk away.

He took one step and he heard a crack. Then laser blasts as he began to transform.

Cheetor was already robot mode deflecting shots with his swords. He started to take steps in the direction of the shots when they stopped completely. He saw a shadow taking off in what appeared to be a tank alt mode. Transforming back to beast mode he took off in pursuit.

"Cheetor, do not engage. Cheetor!" Dinobot shouted into his comm., but the cat already took off. Dinobot chased after them giving the command to the nearest Sky Spy to follow.

Back at the Citadel Rattap sat at his desk, looking over a new weapons design. "That slagging saurian" he threw the datapad and it went skidding across his desk. He dropped his head into his servos. He sat in silence, with only his thoughts to preoccupy him when his comm blinked. 

"Dinobutt? Maybe I shouldn't answer it" he put his servos behind his head and checked the security monitors. From the screen on the far wall he could see one of his Sky Spies moving at an accelerated speed. "Oh No".

He clicked his comm. on "Dinobot?"

"Code green!" 

"Wait, wait for back up," Rattrap told him as he hit the alarm. He could plead and he knew the answer would still be the same. 

"Negative. Cheetor is already in pursuit and almost out of visual." 

Rattrap could see Silverbolt and Nightscream taking some aerial troops into the direction of the moving Sky Spy from his window.

He moved to the monitor and pulled up the live feed from Sky Spy 12. He could see Cheetor chasing someone, but the speed they were moving at was tofast to get a good look. A nanoclick later Cheetor was gone.

Cheetor could see the figure in the distance getting closer and closer. Then suddenly, he disappeared. He started to slow to a trot when the ground gave way and darkness overtook him.

When he opened his eyes he sees he's in a web. "What?" He strained and pulled on the webbing trying to free himself. It was no use.

"Do cats ever get tired of being stupid?" 

"No, no, that can't be," he heard himself say laced with horror.

"Oh but it is. Miss me pussy cat?" the voice said before cackling, a cackle he would never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the kudos and comments! 

\------------------------------  
"Tarantulas is dead, who are you?!" Cheetor shouted, still restrained in the web.

"I was dead, am. No, I mean I will be... ah, it's not important right now."

Cheetor growled as Tarantulas brought his face close to his. "Still so beautiful. I'd hate to destroy you but, orders are orders." Tarantulas turned his back to Cheetor and began to line vials up on a table. 

"Why? Why go through all this trouble to kill me, why now?" Cheetor asked.

"Seems you are going to upset someone very powerful in the future. Enough with this conversation." Turning back to Cheeetor he ran a digit down the Cheetah's face. "I missed my chance to have you when I lived, I won't waste this new opportunity." Tarantulas opened his panel and his spike pressurized instantly. He rubbed it against Cheetor's thigh and anus. 

Cheetor could feel beads of wetness against his body and bared his fangs "get off," he demanded.

"Oh," the Predacon laughed. "I intend to." He stroked his digits over Cheetor's body. Then pulled his face to his own and forced the cat's mouth open with his tongue as he kissed hard. 

Cheetor tried to bite him, but the spider's metal tongue was too thick and Cheetor was at a disadvantage while restrained. 

"That was delightful. Now," he walked over to a control panel next to the web "I'm going to drain you of your energy." He hit the switch and walked back over to the cat.

"Once you're as weak as a," he chuckled "kitten. I'll activate your transformation sequence and have you once and for all!" He cackled throwing his hands up in the air. "Doesn't that sound fun?" he rubbed a servo over the yellow spotted cat's head.

"Get off me" Cheetor seethed.

"I would listen to him if I was you." 

Tarantulas jumped back and Cheetor could make out Grimlock and Dinobot behind him. He instantly let himself relax. "The switch!" he shouted. 

Dinobot used his laser eye and shot at the panel. 

"Noooo!" Taratnulas yelled and made a jump for it.

"Uh, uh, uh," Grimlock grabbed his legs and flung the mech across the lab. He made a dash for Cheetor as the control panel exploded and caught his leader before he fell. "I got ya" he told him and hugged the cat close before putting him gently on the ground.

Dinobot was battling with Tarantulas, he had his new sword out and was slashing away. Grimlock thought his sire's Transmetal claws were better than the sword, but his sire insisted he have a sword. Grimlock pulled out his rotating sword and went full speed at the Predacon.

As Tarantulas moved to avoid Grimlock, Dinobot managed to grab three legs and pulled them off the spider's back. Tarantulas howled in pain, then struck Grimlock from the other side with his saw. Grimlock's arm was leaking energon as it hung uselessly from the elbow. Grimlock rammed his shoulder full force into the Predacon sending him into the wall. He flopped to the floor and Dinobot shot him with his laser again. Grimlock threw himself on the colorful transmetal spider to keep him from getting up as Dinobot finished him off. 

The laser fire caused Tarantulas's helm to heat to the point that is exploded, brain module bits went flying off in all directions.

"Destroy the body too." Grimlock told his creator. He was holding his arm and winced as he moved. 

"You fought valiantly, well done" Dinobot told him. Grimlock opened his faceplate and beamed a smile at the compliment.

They walked over to Cheetor, where he was still on the floor where Grimlock left him, his eyes were glazed over. 

Grimlock kneeled down and shook him lightly "Boss?"

"Cheetor are you injured?" Dinobot asked. 

Grimlock looked up at his sire, Dinobot just grimaced. 

"We need to get above ground and call for a medic. For both you and Cheetor." Dinobot picked up Cheetor and put him in Grimlock's good arm. He climbed out and reached down. Grimlock handed Cheetor to his sire then reached his arm out and climbed out as well. 

Dinobot opened his comm. "We need a medic at my coordinates". 

No less than 5 cycles and a medic appeared, followed by half the Cybertronian military. 

"Where is the suspect?" Silverbolt asked. 

"Terminated," was Dinobot terse answer.

"That is against protocol, now we can't interrogate him!" Nightscream shouted. Clearly frustrated they just spent a groon searching for Cheetor and any active shooters.

"It was a kill or be killed situation!" Dinobot loomed over the bat.

Silverbolt stepped in between them "I'm sure Dinobot only did what he felt had to be done. It's over, bickering is pointless."

Dinobot calmed himself and looked over at the medics loading Cheetor into a transport, Grimlock brushing them off, then finally getting in one as well.

He turned back to Silverbolt. "You must destroy the body."

"Why? What happened down there?" 

Dinobot snarled "Tarantulas was here, he was given new life just to take Cheetor's."

"By Primus!" Silverbolt exclaimed.

"You orders Commanders?" a small mech with an owl beast mode asked. 

Silverbolt looked over at the elites that had followed him. "Smelt his body down, make sure the helm is completely destroyed" he ordered.

A chorus of "yessirs," and the mechs were gone.

"If his new master has the capability to time travel, he could just show up again." Dinobot said sullenly.

"Perhaps, but if he was so easily defeated they may send a greater foe next." Silverbolt stated.

"Cheetor is in danger. They would not go through such great lengths to destroy him if he did not do something to warrant it. He must be protected." Dinobot mused out loud for them all to hear.

"I can help with that" Rattrap said panting as trotted over. "Wew, I just ran all the way here and missed da whole show."

Dinobot growled at him. "Lucky for you or you would have been destroyed."

Rattrap sat up on his hind legs and pointed at himself. "Oh yeah? You don't think I can handle myself?" 

"I know you can't insolent rodent."

"Guys!" Nightscream interrupted them. "Flirt later, we have work to do." Then he and Silverbolt took off towards the Citadel.

Rattrap climbed up Dinobot and gave him a kiss on the cheek before jumping down. "Eh, I'm glad your alright. Heard you let the kiddo take a hit though."

"He fought like a true warrior," Dinobot stated, Rattrap smirked at him. Then Dinobot transformed back to a raptor and they made their way back to Iacon together.

 

\----------------------  
"He was just in shock, perfect health, a little low on engeron, but otherwise unharmed. You may see him now if you like," the medic, Santon told Grimlock. 

"Yeah, thanks" Grimlock squeezed by the large mech and entered the med bay. A medic had already temporarily patched him up at the med center in the city. He'd probably be forced into a CR chamber later by his carrier.

Cheetor was sitting up on the exam table with a blanket over his shoulders. He was staring at the floor and didn't look up when Grimlock approached.

"Hey," he said softly. "I'm here to escort ya to your room. Ready?" 

Cheetor looked him over. "What about you? You can't walk around like that."

"Wanted to make sure ya got back to your room safely first."

Cheetor gave him a look. "There are plenty of mechs who could do that. You need to get your arm fixed up."

"I promise, after I get ya to your room," Grimlock said with a grin.

"Fine," Cheetor slid down off the table. 

The door swished closed as they exited. Once sealed again First Aid called to his colleague. "Santon come look at this." 

"What is it?" the large medic asked.

"The Supreme Commanders scan," he pointed to the schematics on the monitor. "Here, everything looks normal".

"Yes, yes, I already said he's cleared," Santon tapped a ped.

"But, wait," First Aid hit the next button to show a slideshow of Cheetor's schematics. "And here" the small medic managed to look smug behind his faceplate as Santon gasped and dropped his tray of tools.


	4. Chapter 4

Cheetor entered the code to enter his room. "Wait, don't go," he said to the other.

"I was just going to sit outside, ya know? The ususal." Grimlock told him and pointed to sitting area.

"No, please, come in." Cheetor motioned for him to go inside.

"Yeah, sure, no probs boss." 

Cheetor sat on his bed "about what happened last recharge cycle."

"Oh. That. Listen, I know. I get it." He put his servos up in front of himself. "I got to help you when you needed it. That's my job after all. No hard feelings." He took a step away. "I'm gonna... I'll be outside if ya need me." 

"No, Grimlock, wait..." Cheetor sighed, the other mech was already out the door.

\--------------------------------

When Dinobot walked into the apartment the water was running in the wash rack.

He sat down at the table with a cube of energon. He finished, the water was still running. What was that infernal rodent doing in there?

He banged on the door "rodent!" he shouted. 

No answer. 

He opened the door. Rattrap was on the floor in his beast mode gagging. 

"Rattrap," Dinobot knelt down and checked his mate over. "Are you injured?" he asked.

"Nah, just... gonna lose my energon again if I transform."

"I see" Dinobot answered softly and looked away. "Would it not be better to get it out here rather than in the bedroom?" 

Rattrap looked him in the optics. "Afraid I'm gonna ruin the expensive linen? I'm hurt." he put a hand over his spark. "Wait outside. I don't want ya to see this."

"As you wish," Dinobot stood and stepped out, waiting by the door. 

When Rattrap rolled out a few cycles later, Dinobot followed him to the bedroom. Rattrap pulled himself onto the bed. 

"Have you confirmed...." Dinobot waved a servo in the air. "This?"

"Eh, I don't really need confirmation at this point, but I'll go first thing when I wake. Luckily we're on Cybertron. I ain't gotta suffer through the nausea again. Dat just hit me fast and out of nowhere."

"Are you well enough to share memories with me? Of Grimlock, from before I returned?" Dinobot asked.

"You wanna link? Now?" Rattrap asked. 

When Dinobot turned to leave, Rattrap stopped him. "It's fine. You just never asked me for a file upload before. Come here." Rattrap patted the bed next to him.

Dinobot laid on the bed and rattrap stuck his tail into a port in the back of Dinobot's neck. The same port, so many orn ago he uploaded the core consciousness into the clone's body.

Dinobot was no longer on the bed. He was on the floor in the council meeting room. Cheetor was hovering over him holding a pod for the new spark to separate into. He sees the new spark go into the pod and a shape taking form through the glass. He can hear Rattrap telling the medic, the sparkling's name is Grimlock.

 

He was in the sitting area of their shared floor, Grimlock was knocking down blocks that Nightscream was trying to show him how to use to create towers. Blackarachnia turned to tell him how much Grimlock looks like Dinobot. "It's almost like he's still here with us." she said. Rattrap looked at the sparkling "Heh, yeah," was he all he said. 

The scenery changed again, he was outside. Grimlock was toddling through a field of techno flowers, Botanica showing him them and naming them. She made one bloom, the sparkling clapped and laughed. A few more popped up around him.

Grimlock was older now, a youngling, Dinobot figured. He was in the training room of the elites base. Blackarachnia was showing him fighting stances. When he stood correctly she would show him a new move.

Outside on the training compound Nightscream was showing Grimlock how defend himself if he was ever attacked. Drones attacked the youngling in slow motion.

Back in the training room Silverbolt this time was showing Grimlock how to use his weapons and hit the moving targets. The youngling was a little more than enthusiastic about it.

Rattrap was sitting at his computer terminal working on security for the new Sentinel 3 defense system for the Citadel. He looked over, the youngling Grimlock was shadow boxing near the wall. 

The elites training room again, Grimlock was taking out drones quickly. Rattrap was telling SilverBolt to do the next level. Silverbolt told him in response that a youngling can't do the one that he uses for elites recruits. He heard say Rattrap do it. He can see Grimlock on the floor down below the viewing glass getting knocked down and hit. Silverbolt was warning Rattrap they needed to turn it off. Rattrap looking down at the training room through the large windows, his digits entwining nervously. Then Grimlock suddenly jumped up and growled, destroying all the drones. He can Cheetor going "by the Matrix". Rattrap jumped not even noticing his leader was behind him.

He's back in the apartment Grimlock walks in and says "hey Pops!" he says as he enters. "Guess what? I'm going to Earth!" He watched Grimlock pump a clawed fist in the air. "That's the planet sire saved. I can't wait to check it out".

He's on the bed again, Rattrap's tail still in his port.

"I see, thank you"

Rattrap unplugged from Dinobot. "Well good recharge to ya," he said before lying down.

Dinobot watched as his mate fell into charge. He had did a good job raising his heir, all things considered. He apparently watched in his training and learning with interest. Dinobot got up and headed to med bay.

\-----------------------

"CatScan! Oh we are glad you are here. You have to tell Cheetor he's carrying"

"He's what?! I what?" 

"Well, you're his cousin" Santon pushed him towards the door.

CatScan dug his heels into the floor. "This isn't my domain. One of you tell him." 

"I am not going to be the one who tells the Supreme Commander he's carrying and needs to take it easy."

"What?!"

"Dinobot!" All three medics shouted in unison.

"CatScan you didn't lock the door?" First Aid asked.

"I did!" CatScan defended.

"Does little good if I have to codes to the entire building," Dinobot interrupted them. "If you were not gossiping like younglings in a schoolyard I would have not have overheard."

"We are going to be smelted for this! Don't tell anyone what you heard." Santon begged the bone colored mech.

"Lucky for you this information is important for me to better protect Cheetor." Dinobot responded.

First Aid locked the door again. "Why are you here anyway?" 

"My mate is carrying, I came to ask for supplements to nourish him during this time."

"Rattrap is carrying too?! What is in the energon here?" CatScan asked, optics wide.

"Carrying is a pretty rare occurrence, why is it the council seems to find it so easy to get their new sparks to take?" Santon wondered out loud.

"Alright, here you go. Tell Rattrap to come down and get a systems check as soon as he can" First Aid told him.

"Affirmative, you have my appreciation." Dinbot said as he stalked out.  
\----------

Cheetor was laying on his window seat, his tail swishing up and down. He was agitated. He didn't know what to say to Grimlock and First Aid was pinging his comm. even though it was well into the recharge cycle. Well he should see what First Aid wanted.

Lightning flashed in the sky, Cheetor was taken aback. There had been more weather patterns on the planet since the reformatting. Before there was only the occasional acid storm. Lightning flashed again, but this time there was something in the sky, an outline of a ship? Cheetor sat up. Something didn't feel right. The citadel would have told them if there was something unusual so close. Suddenly two missiles were heading toward him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the kudos! :) 

In this chapter we have a guest appearance!

\-------------------------------  
"Sentinel 3 online! Red alert. Citadel, code red!" Cheetor shouted as he skidded into the sitting area. "Everyone move, move, move!" 

"Cheetor!" Grimlock shouted over the claxon.

Two small aides came running towards them from the floor entrance. "Supreme Commander we won't leave without you!" 

"Run! Just go, get the citadel evacuated. That's an order." The two aides hesitated for a nanoclick before running into the lift.

 

Dinobot had just returned from the medbay when heard a blast and glass shattering. He grabbed Rattrap off the bed and broke through the window. He jumped out and with his long claws grabbed onto the side of the building. 

"What's going on!?" Rattrap asked the same time the claxons started to sound.   
Rattrap looked around, the guns mounted on the citadel started moving around as if trying to find a target. "Where's Grimlock? We have to go back!" Rattrap started to struggle.

"We can not! Do not fight me, we will fall." Dinobot shouted.

Rattrap looked down "we're gonna die!"

"Not if you stop moving. Grimlock is on his own now. He won't be brought down so easily," Dinobot started to let his claws give a little and began sliding down the wall.

On the other side of the Citadel Grimlock was hanging off the ledge of Silverbolt and Blackarachnia's window. Cheetor holding onto his pede, dangling below. They had ran into the couple's room to check on them when a blast to the side of the building caused an explosion in the room and knocked them out the broken window. 

Silverbolt was hovering near by with the spider hanging from his talon by a web. Nightscream was by his side. Botanica was already on the ground, thanks to her vines. 

Grimlock swung his body to get closer to the vine she left so Cheetor could make a jump for it. Once Cheetor was on the vine he made a leap for it and almost missed, except for Cheetor grabbing his wrist and pulling him onto it.

"I don't see any ship Cheetor, there is nothing here" Nightscream reported as he flapped around above them.

"There was a ship, it must be using cloaking technology. We have to get down." Their leader told them.

"But, pops and sire!" 

"I'm sure they got out Grimlock," Silverbolt told him. 

"Yeah, right," Grimlock said, not really convinced, but he didn't argue and began to climb down.

"Anyone need a lift?" a yellow helicopter asked as it rounded the corner of the Citadel, coming towards them.

"Evac!" Grimlock shouted. He grabbed the rope dangling from the helicopter and put his pede in the hook for footing, then reached for Cheetor. "Ready, let's go."

"You got it, hang on," the 'copter told them and started it's decent.

Safe on the ground Rattrap jumped into Dinobot's arms. "My hero," he said and kissed Dinobot on the cheek. 

Dinobot dropped him. "We were just attacked! Now is not the time for jokes," he snarled. A helicopter landing on the bridge above him got his attention. "Grimlock," he murmured out loud.

"Kiddo!" Rattrap waved at the familiar figure.

"Pops!" Grimlock jumped down and hugged his carrier close.

Seeing everyone was accounted for Cheetor yelled "we need to get underground now. The old tunnels. Go now!" They weren't safe yet.

Using the tunnels they used during their time hiding from Vehicons they made their way to the Oracle's chambers. Once they were sure no one was following them Nightscream perched on a rafter and asked "what now?"

"We have to stay down here. We can't go back to the citadel, we'd put everyone in danger." Cheetor told them.

"I agree" Silverbolt said.

"Where are we?" Grimlock asked.

Before anyone could answer him a bright light engulfed the room.

"The oracle," he said in awe.

"The seeds of the future have been sown."

"I don't understand. What do you mean sown?" Cheetor asked the voice.

"The seeds of the future have been sown into all you so new ones can grow," the voice echoing though the chamber told them.

"All of us?" Nightscream asked.

"All who have received seeds...." the bright light faded to darkness just as suddenly as it appeared.

"Oracle!" Cheetor started to stagger at the revelation and opted to sit down before he fell over. He wasn't going to look at Grimlock, he was not. He could feel Grimlock staring at him. This was not what he needed right now.

Silverbolt grabbed Blackarachnia. "Oh, dark poison of my heart," he pulled the femme in for a kiss.

Dinobot noticed Grimlock was boring a hole in the back of Cheetor's head. Cheetor was pointedly not looking at him. Like the black space where the Oracle had just been was the most interesting thing he ever seen. 

With a long vent of air Cheetor picked himself up. "We need to find out who attacked us, that's the most important thing right now. Everything else is a secondary concern."

"Our secondary concern, might become a primary problem if we ignore it." Blackarachnia said crossing her arms over her chest.

Silverbolt walked up from behind the femme and put a servo on her shoulder. "I will not allow Blackarachnia to be put in danger while she is carrying." 

"You know I can handle myself, you need me." She countered as she pushed away from him.

"My dearest, please," Silverbolt begged.

"Right," Cheetor spoke over them. "Blackarachnia is carrying, who else?"

"Yours truly," Rattrap said with a mock bow.

"Botanica? Nightscream?"

"No, I am not," Botanica said.

Nightscream looked offended. "No, I never, I don't..." He realized everyone was looking at him. "I just don't. Ever," he ran a servo through the air.

"Whatever, no explanations needed." Cheetor assured him. "Back to business. Rattrap you need to get back to the citadel and find out if anyone has any information about that ship and it's weapons. Remember we have to lay low for now." He paced in front of the group, all but Grimlock were looking at him. Grimlock was sitting in the corner staring at his sword.

"We still have duties to perform, but mostly we need to keep Cybertron safe. I'm sure the attack was just meant for me. Tarantulas said that much, I'll stay down here. Everyone else will go in pairs at intervals to the citadel until we sort this out." 

Grimlock threw his sword to the ground and stomped out of the chamber. Cheetor was carrying. Cheetor was carrying his sparkling. And apparently the all-seeing wisdom of their planet had wanted it so. The Oracle somehow thought him being a sire to the Supreme Commander's sparkling was a good idea how? He punched the wall, leaving a dent. Cheetor could have died in that blast and it would have been all his fault. 

"Do not damage yourself. Your carrier would not approve." 

Grimlock looked up from checking his knuckles "sire."

"I gotta find out who did this. I'll destroy them." Grimlock was seething.

"I understand the feeling, but a warrior can not charge into a battle half blind. We are at a disadvantage at the moment. I fear we can not win until we have more information."

"They coulda... coulda..."Grimlock couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

"Killed your mate and child?" Dinobot finished for him.

Grimlock's optics swirled wide. "How'd ya know?"

"I know Cheetor is carrying and there are only two possible sires, and we have just found one of those options is..." Dinobot leaned in close and said "not interested in relations. That leaves you." he pointed a clawed digit at his creation.

Grimlock looked guilty. "Ah, yeah. Well guess what? You're gonna be a grandsire," he grinned. "Surprise?"

"And how long will Cheetor remain in denial? You must speak with him, he can not avoid you down here." 

"Thanks sire and congrats on the sparklin'" 

"Yes, same to you."

They walked side by side back into the chamber together. Rattrap was making his way over. He ignored Dinobot and grabbed Grimlock's large servo. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, fine pops, sorry to make ya worry. I just need to speak with Cheetor." He looked over at the yellow mech and added "alone."

Cheetor lifted his head up at his name being mentioned. Grimlock motioned for the door when they made optic contact. Cheetor looked around and knew he couldn't avoid this. He walked over and made his way out Grimlock in tow.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: There is slight voyeurism and bondage at the end of the chapter. I will write "warning" before it starts and "safe" after in case that's not anyone's thing. Just a warning since I didn't tag it because it's a very small scene.

 

They decided that Dinobot and Rattrap should go to the citadel first. Rattrap could view the security footage and he would be able to see if there were any enemies or ships in the area at the time of the attack. Dinobot would accompany him in case there was another attack. Once above ground Rattrap let the Cidatel security know he was on his way. They weren't in contact with the Citadel when they hiding as a security measure. It was a communications blackout for the Cybertronian High Council. 

Rattrap was reviewing the footage from the attack on the monitor, Dinobot was attempting not to hover leaning on the near wall with his arms crossed. He was just as interested to see what happened that recharge cycle. It was one frame, just a clip glimpse of a ship, but it was something. Rattrap isolated the ship in the image.

"Come look at dis," he waved Dinobot closer. "Zoom in and magnify," he told the computer. Looking up at Dinobot he said "there's a symbol on the ship. I don't recognize it, but... computer, match this symbol with any existing symbols in the database." 

"Acknowledged," the computer responded. 

He leaned his back against the monitor as the computer searched the database. "So...." he stared. "Just, what were you and Grimlock talking about, hmm?"

Dinobot looked away, he was unsure how to approach this subject with Rattrap. He turned his optics to look back at his mate "Grimlock appears to have sparked someone up."

Rattrap bounced up on wheels. "And he didn't tell his carrier first? So who is it? Someone I know?"

"A..Affirmative," was Dinobot's terse answer.

"Ehh, well Grim has so many flings, I can't remember them all." Rattrap tapped his chin. "Is this why Cheetor was upset with Grimlock? Maybe Cheetor likes Grimlock." The computer beeped, Rattrap turned around to check the finding. 

Dinobot snarled and with his tone laced with aggression asked "for what reason would Cheetor not like Grimlock?"

Rattrap turned around and put his servos in the air. "Woah, why are you getting so defensive? You and Grimlock are acting more obsessed with the pussy cat than usual."

Sudden realization as Rattrap gasped... "oh no" he shook his head and looked at Dinobot for confirmation. "Your sire protocols are influenced by him too... Because you have a stake in keeping his sparkling safe. Not just because we're comrades....." Rattrap looked up at the Citadel's high ceiling, Primus was laughing at him. "For booting up cold! Well, I can't say when Grimlock does things he doesn't go all out. He sparked up the Oracle's chosen one." he used air quotes at the last statement and chuckled. 

"But, before I knock you both out for keeping this from me, the results are in and it's not good." He connected a data pad to the computer and downloaded the information. 

"What is the symbol we seek?" Dinobot asked.

"Unicron, the chaos bringer himself." Rattrap responded.

"Unicron is dead and he did not need a ship to get around last I recall."

"Well, someone is using the ancient symbol for him, maybe a follower. We need more info.... hey, what are you doing?" Rattrap asked as Dinobot was suddenly against him.

"I have been aware of your more than pleasant stench since we entered the Citadel. I am afraid I can not hold back any longer."

Rattrap dropped his datapad and grabbed onto the back of Dinobot's neck. Dinobot was leaning over him, Rattrap's back and rump were against the monitor. Fangs hungry for the rodent opened the other's mouth plates allowing entrance for his. 

Rattrap moaned and opened his panel and Dinobot's slid back at the same time revealing his spike. He rubbed the tip of his spike against Rattrap's valve. Rattrap sucked on the bottom of Dinobot's lip plate and thrusted his pelvic area into Dinobot's. 

Dinobot's spike started to pressurize fully. He sniffed his mates neck to smell the arousal coming off the carrying mech and puffed hot air onto Rattrap's neck. 

"I am ready," he announced with as much control as he could.

"Just go already." Rattrap whined.

Dinobot plunged into the moist valve and grunted as he pulled out to the tip and pushed in again. 

"Ah, Dinobot, I'm already...." 

Dinobot pressed his lip plates to the green mech's mouth to silence him. 

"Hmmmff" 

Dinobot roared out and his thrusting sped up, he could feel his mate's hot valve on his spike, clenching and unclenching. He knew the rodent would not last much longer. 

Rattrap felt the ribbed spiked hitting every node in his valve. He loved Dinobot's transmetal body. No way he was going to let him reformat it. He pulled away from Dinobot's mouth to moan and shudder under the large body. He felt the claws working under his seams.

"Dino...Dino....ahhh" he was cut off as he shout out in pleasure. 

Dinobot held onto Rattrap's arms as he seized underneath him and quickened his pace as felt overload coming over him as well. 

As Rattrap started panting from his post overload bliss, Dinobot clenched his arms arms tightly and called out for him as he felt hold transfluid entering his valve. Rattrap rubbed his bone colored arms. "Can't believe I forgot how good it was when carrying. Heh, amnesia." 

"Do not forget you must go see the medic before we return." Dinobot told him.

"What?! Like this?" He pointed to the fluids dripping off his modesty area.

"Medics do not care, you must go," Dinobot growled.

Rattrap sighed "fine, fine. Let me grab a rag first."

 

\-------------------

Cheetor spoke first "Grim.." 

Grimlock gently pulled him against his body and buried his head in the crook of Cheetor's neck. He nuzzled at the space between the shoulder and neck. He sighed. "I'm sorry I'm the sire of your sparkling," he said into Cheetor's neck.

"Huh? I thought you were upset to be a sire. I know how much you liked to get around."

Grimlock flung his helm back so fast Cheetor was sure he got whiplash. "What? No? I mean, yeah, I like to flirt, but Cheetor... I've always wanted ya. I had the hugest mechling crush on ya." He hugged Cheetor again. "Really, I can't believe this is actually happening." He leaned in close and kissed Cheetor soft and slow. Cheetor felt himself giving into the kiss too.

It felt nice kissing Grimlock, Cheetor felt his spark swelling. He barely did things that he enjoyed anymore. He was always busy, working. He felt whole with Grimlock, like Grimlock was meant for him. He wondered lately at the Oracle's statement. What if, Grimlock really was meant for him? He was taken out of his thoughts as Grimlock stroked a clawed servo up his back.

"I don't want to embarrass ya boss." he said softly. "But, I think you need me to take care of ya."

Cheetor's faceplates heated up and turned a slight shade of red. 

"Here," Grimlock tugged on Cheetor's wrist and pulled them into a side room opposite the chambers where they left the others. "Lay down," he told the golden mech.

Grimlock laid a servo on Cheetor's abdomen, then trailed a clawed digit down to his pelvic plated. Grimlock hmmed to himself then bent down.

Cheetor couldn't see what the white mech was doing, just the top of his helm as he inspected the valve. Then he felt Grimlock's fang gently tickle his valve opening and the outer node at the rim of it. Cheetor cried out softly, and wriggled his legs. 

Grimlock chuckled. "You like that?" he asked. He licked at it with his long glossa. Cheetor cried louder and arched up off the floor. "So sensitive, heh, you are amazing." He grabbed his spike and started to stroke it. "Beautiful, I'll never get bored of seeing ya underneath me." He nudged the head in gently and then climbed on top of his mate. 

Grimlock began to pump in and out the slender mech's valve, Cheetor finally being receptive was moving along with the rhythm. Grimlock wouldn't take his optics off the other. 

Cheetor pawed at Grimlock's abs and purred. 

"Ah, don't...." Grimlock breathlessly. "If ya make that sound, I can't..." 

Cheetor smirked and kissed Grimlock on the cheek and purred again.

"That's it, ya asked for it." Grimlock sped up his movements.

Cheetor cried out in pleasure, and kept up with the pace.

"Let it go boss.... Come for me."

Cheetor shouted out "Grim...Grim.." like a mantra before finally a "Grimlock!" as he threw his helm back and cried out in ecstasy. 

Once Cheetor calmed down, Grimlock rested his helm against Cheetor's and his body stiffened before he gave a long "aaaaah" and finished into the golden valve. 

Cheetor grabbed Grimlocks's neck and held their helms together, hot air puffing into each faces as their bodies attempted to cool down from the overloads.

\------------------

(warning)

Inside the chambers Blackarachnia was riding Silverbolt's spike, while his servos were bound behind his back with webbing. Webbing was also covering his optics and another web acting as a leash. Blackarachnia tugged hard on the leash " and don't come until I say so" Blackarachnia demanded. 

"Ooh, of course dear. Anything you wish." 

Blackarchnia turned back to Botanica, who currently was biting on one digit and had one digit in her valve "what should I make him do next?" she asked. Botanica took the digit out of her mouth "have him grope your breastplates."

Blackarachnia smirked "Oh, I like that. You heard her."

(safe)

When Rattrap and Dinobot arrived Nightscream was outside the Oracle's chambers with a hologram of the planet showing the last security feed of the planet from the spy skies. "Nothing... no ship, nothing out of the ordinary," he muttered.

"Hey batboy, whatch'ya doing out here?" Rattrap asked.

"Looking at security footage," Nightscream answered and powered down the hologram. "Find out anything?" 

"Excuse me, but it's your truly. Of course I did." Rattrap responded looking overly pleased with himself.

Nightscream rolled his optics. "Right, so?" 

"Should we not wait for everyone?" Dinobot interrupted. 

"Yeah, so is everyone inside?" Rattrap asked pointing into the chamber.

"Nah, Cheetor and Grimlock are in the room over there," a brown slender digit pointed to the room on the far side of the wall. 

"Oh? hmm," Rattrap started to head in the direction of the room when Dinobot grabbed his shoulder. "I suggest you leave them, lest you want to see undesirable things with your creation."

"Alright, alright," Rattrap gave in and put his servos up.

He didn't have to wait long as 2 cycles later Cheetor and Grimlock waltzed out of the side room. "Hey, what's shaking cats?" Cheetor asked."

"Spots!" Rattrap rolled quickly over to the sleek mech. "Can't even tell your carrying." 

Time stood still for Cheetor, he looked appalled. Caught with his friend's creation. It would be a scandal for all of Cybertron to air on the media vids. Grimlock caught Cheetor as he started pale and wobble. 

Rattrap waved a servo "hey, hey, you ok?" 

"Rattrap, I'm sorry. I..."

"Sorry? We're family now, nuttin' to worry 'bout, right?" he winked at the cat.

"Uh, yeah..." Cheetor replied.

"Wait, your carrying?" Nightscream asked from behind Rattrap.

"Maybe we should go inside?" Cheetor straightened himself and started to walk in. 

"About that, they're you know. Doing. It. Again." Nightscream told him.

"Oh man. I missed it?!" Rattrap asked and zoomed in. 

Botanica was sitting sippingon energon and Blackarachnia was pulling webbing off Silverbolt. 

"Guys, I got some info on da ship." Rattrap stated seeing they were finished.

Dinobot snarled "It seems the unmaker is back. Whether it be his followers or spawn." 

"Unmaker?" Botanica asked.

"Unicron..." Cheetor answered, suddenly feeling very scared. 

\---------  
Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the kudos. I needed the motivation for this chapter. I was having a hard time with it. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading.

 

\----------------------

Cheetor was pacing, his tail swishing back and forth.

Nightscream was needling his leader again. "We can't hide down here forever Cheetor."

"It's not forever and we aren't hiding," the techno cheetah responded.

"Our living units have been fully repaired solar cycles ago. Yet, we still come down here to recharge and you have yet to go to the surface and show yourself. You can't let your little mini bots do all your work."

"There is an unknown enemy, with unknown technology trying to kill us!" Cheetor snarled, baring his fangs.

Nightscream took a step back. Rattrap glanced up from his data pad. "Eh, maybe the kid's right. We should let this Unicron spawn know we ain't scared." 

Cheetor stopped pacing and sat abruptly hitting the ground hard with his rump. He sighed, luckily Nightscream waited until they were mostly alone to start this argument. Dinobot and Grimlock were sparring in the side room. The rest of the council were at the Citadel performing their duties.

"Fine. I'll go up for an appearance, but I refuse to stay in the Citadel until we have more info on this mystery enemy," Cheetor relented. "You can stay in your own room if you want. Anyone else is free to as well."

"Ya know they ain't gonna stay up there without you pussy cat. " Rattrap told him. "If you want to go up now. I'll go get the dino's and we can head on up."

Cheetor nodded and started to prepare himself. He would have to make a speech, let everyone know they were fine, safe.

Rattrap left the chambers and returned a short while later with Dinobot and Grimlock. 

Grimlock looked Cheetor over. "You mean ya plan to make an appearance without your cape and so dirty? Scandalous," Grimlock faked shocked.

"I just want to go and get this over with. Rattrap go up ahead of us and let security know we are coming up." 

With a mocking salute Rattrap said "aye aye!" And scurried out. 

"Dinobot up front, Grimlock take the rear." Nightscream told the pair.

"Understood," Dinobot answered and left the room.  
Once Dinobot stalked off Cheetor took an apprehensive step out the chambers, he was hoping the Oracle would light up and tell him this was a bad idea. He knew this was a bad idea, but once he could see the light from the surface he knew there was no turning back. 

Silverbolt met them at the front of the Citadel, he had some of his elites take positions around the Citadel for additional security.

Cybertron had already been made aware of the attack and that the High Council was not harmed and were still working to keep Cybertron safe. But, having Cheetor speak would probably ease all the citizen's minds even further. 

Cheetor walked up to the podium, Grimlock nearly pressing against his back. "Really," he whispered to the white dinobot. "You don't have to be this close."

"Yes I do."

Cheetor composed himself and turned back to the crowd who came to see him. He gave as speech about the planet's safety and the hard working mechs and femmes working on security. That the enemy was still out there, but not to live in fear and to alert a security officer or drone if they saw anything suspicious. There was a thunderous applause at the end of his speech and he took a step down from the podium. Silverbolt shouted, but it was too late. Everything was engulfed in darkness. 

Cheetor nearly collapsed, the black thick fog that had surrounded them was causing him pain. But, he had to stay alert. He could hear screams and shouting from everything direction. And that one distinct voice shouting "Cheetor!"

"Grimlock!" Grimlock had been the closest to him. A shadowy figure appeared in front of him, but it wasn't Grimlock.

\------------------------------

"Silverbolt!" Blackarachnia's voice came through the commlink. Silverbolt tried to fly out of the dark fog, but it weighed down on him. 

"Here my love," he repsonded into his comm. "Are you hurt? Where are you?" 

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about! What's that dark cloud that's out in front of the Citadel?" she asked.

In front of the Citadel, that meant it was not overtaking the planet. "I am unsure, is it only covering this area?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming down. Just wait." 

"My dearest, no. Stay where you are," he told her.

"But..." she tried.

"I will be fine, I must find out who the culprit is. Silverbolt out." He shut off the comm.

"Well, well, well. Commander Silverbolt, so youthful looking," came a voice.

Silverbolt didn't hesitate he started throwing feathered knives at the direction of the voice. When he didn't hear any movement for several clicks he took a step forward only to be hit with one his own knives. He collapsed to the ground in heap, energon pouring from him his mouth plates and wound in his chest.

\-------------------------

"Supreme Commander Cheetor," the dark mech said.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Cheetor asked already in battle stance.

Somewhere nearby Cheetor could hear Grimlock still calling out to him, trying to find him, but he didn't take his eyes the new mech.

"My name is Shokaract and I'm here to destroy you," he backhanded the golden mech and sent him flying to the ground. He pulled out a gun and took a step over in the direction where Cheetor was sprawled on the floor, shakily getting himself up. 

Shokaract aimed his gun, but before he could shoot had his optics covered by tiny hands. 

"No ya don't ugly!" 

"Get off of me!" Shokaract pulled the rat off his helm and threw him on the floor next to the pede's that Cheetor had just gotten himself up on. 

"Slag you both!" he raised his gun again. 

"Rahhhh!" with a roar Grimlock came charging full speed in to the mech throwing them both to the ground. They struggled for several clicks before Shokaract made his exit by vanishing. 

"Where is he?! Come back! Coward!" Grimlock shouted and shook his fist at the air. He was breathing heavy, constantly spinning his body to see if the mysterious bot would appear again. The fog started to dissipate, letting them all relax.

"Grimlock! Rattrap! What in the inferno happened?" Dinobot shouted and came trotting over. 

Rattrap dusted himself off. "Eh, same old, same old." 

"Do not give me that rodent, I could not move in the fog. What happened?" 

"You ok boss?" Grimlock asked. He did a once over on his lover.

"I knew coming to the surface was a bad idea, he was waiting for me." Cheetor said solemnly.

"Well, look at this way spots. We got more info to go on now." Rattrap told him.

Cheetor had to admit Rattrap was right. The fog had almost lifted completely; medics, soldiers and media bots were all running in their direction. 

Nightscream landed beside them "still couldn't find any ship," he stated.

"I managed to get a sample of the dark fog," Botanica said as she held out a vial with a thick swirling black cloud in it.

"Good work, get to analyzing it as soon as possible," Cheetor told her.

"I will have to stay in the citadel in that case," the plant answered.

Nightscream volunteered a "I'll stay with her," before heading back to talk with the media mechs.

"I'm going to stay here while Silverbolt is in the med bay as well." Blackarchnia told them. She pointed a digit in the direction of medics taking Silverbolt away.

Cheetor sighed. "Right, let's all just stay here then. Splitting up isn't safe either right now."

Later that cycle, back in their old, new living units. Cheetor was sitting at his computer. He was trying to find out more about this Shokaract. Nothing. He was from the future it would make sense. "Primus, help us," he said looking up at the ceiling.

Behind him Grimlock was already in bed., curled up on himself in beast mode. Cheetor sat at his monitor a bit more, but was distracted by a rattling sound coming from the raptor behind him.

"Grimlock?" Cheetor got up and gently put a servo on the white dinosaur's head. He gently stroked two digits over the feathery head and sat down next to his mate. He was getting himself ready for recharge as well when a sneeze startled him. 

"Lights."

Grimlock was still asleep, but now the air around him was quickly filling up with dark fog. 

"Scrap! Grimlock!" he called out to the other. No response from the dinobot, but his optics lit up. 

"To expel the darkness you must embrace the light."

"Oracle, what's happening, what is this?" 

"The angolmois." 

Cheetor repeated "angolmois?"

"The dark energy. The life force of Unicron has returned." 

Then suddenly the floor was moving or rather images were moving past him, like holo vids. 

He saw Cybertron reformatting, the Maximals fighting megatron. Now Earth, all his comrades and comrades lost. Back on Cybertron, the Axalon's crew taking off for exploration, only to be told they have to chase the Predacon rogue Megatron. Images of him as a youngling, with his creators. His Sire shouting out for him "Cheetus! come back here". He saw his creation 'so not his memories' he thought. 

He saw the Autobots and Decepticons downsizing and the creation of Maximal and Predacon factions. Star Saber, Ginrai and then Rodimus Prime taking off, the last time the matrix was seen. The great war, the Ar's launch. Now Megatron killing a dock worker who would become Optimus Prime. A young Alpha Trion appeared, surrounded by great warriors. All those images zoomed by at light speed. 

The speed slowed down. He's watching two behemoths fight in space. He recognized them, Primus and Unicron. They are both heavily damaged, slow movements in their battle. Primus released thirteen glowing orbs from himself. Sparks, Cheetor realized. The thirteen original Primes. Primus slowly transformed. Unicron does the same, Cheetor can't see the number he released, but they all head towards Primus, except for one that shot off into the distance. Unicron starts to float away from Cybertron. 

Cheetor woke up. He's panting. The room is still dark. Next to him he felt Grimlock stir. "Grimlock, I know who Shokaract is." he said. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

Grimlock doesn't say anything. Cheetor shook him "Grimlock." 

Grimlock jumped up and snarled. "Get away" he said warningly. The fog starts to swirl and thin out. Cheetor doesn't even notice it.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Get away!" Grimlock shouted again. His green optics start changing to an orange. "I will end you!"

\-------------

A/N: googling Shokaract might lead to spoilers if you don't know who he is.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reading and for the kudos! 

 

"Code blue" Cheetor yelled as he ran for the door. "Doors," he ran out as Grimlock shot a laser at him from his optics.

The alarms were blaring as Cheetor jumped behind a couch in the sitting area. Grimlock was charging after him. Cheetor closed his optics, pressing his back against the piece of furniture. He couldn't fight Grimlock. 

The sound of pedes hitting the ground was cut off by two bodies crashing into each other. Dinobot rammed full speed into Grimlock tackling him to the ground. They were grappling with each other, both trying to get the upper hand.

A pain began to bloom in Cheetor's chest. He grabbed at his chest plates. Blackarachnia slid into his vision. 

"Cheetor? Cheetor, are you alright? The medics are coming. Hold on. Were you hit?" The femme tried to look around Cheetor's servo but didn't dare try to move it.

Their shared floor was flooding with security guards. Blackarachnia could hear Rattrap begging them not to shoot at the fighting mechs. The guards all looked at each other but obeyed their commander's orders. 

Dinobot and Grimlock continued to tumble on the ground. The couch on the opposite side of the energon table burst into flames. Blackarachnia grabbed Cheetor's servo and ran towards to the door, the gold mech dragging on his pedes. Clearly he was not there at the moment. 

She ran past Nightscream who was yelling at Dinobot about destroying the couch. 

"The furniture? Why I oughta! How about each other?" Rattrap stabbed a digit in Nightscream's face.

"Stand aside," he stepped around Rattrap and used his sonic attack on Grimlock. 

Grimlock fell to the ground then turned his attack towards on Nightscream and Rattrap until Dinobot gathered his attention again.

"Scrap. Maybe try shutting him down?" Nightscream asked the rodent.

"Yeah, right" Rattrap nodded a bit shakily. 

Rattrap watched as his mate and creation as they tussled. He climbed up on a perch and jumped down onto Grimlock. 

Grimlock snarled and thrashed as he reached for the intruder on his back. Rattrap was holding on for dear life trying to plug into Grimlock's neck port.

Grimlock threw his head forward causing Rattrap to tumble over the top of the white mechs helm. Grimlock grabbed Rattrap and squeezed him. 

"Grim..." Rattrap tried. 

Grimlock threw his creator to the ground. Rattrap landed with a thud and laid on the ground not moving.

Dinobot let out an angry yell. His barely contained rage was let loose. He ripped Grimlock's arm out of the socket and threw it to the far side of the room. 

Grimlock howled in pain and staggered back, away from his sire. 

Dinobot thought he could see Grimlock gaining control of himself, his optics seemed to be focusing. The black mist started to seep out his mouth as he panted. 

"Grimlock, fight it, like a warrior!" Dinobot urged. 

Grimlock growled and charged again. Dinobot grabbed Grimlock by the neck and slammed him into the wall. "Stop this nonsense now!" he shouted. Grimlock's optics started to glow as he powered up his lasers. Moving his servo in an upward motion Dinobot managed to push Grimlock's chin up and avoided the laser blast. 

Clearly Grimlock was not going to regain his senses any time soon. Dinobot ripped out the remaining arm. Grimlock's optics darkened and he fell to the grounin medical stasis as Dinobot released his hold on him.

"Cheetor?" Blackarachnia asks. "What's wrong? Come on talk to me."

"Hurts" he responded through clenched teeth his servo in a fist over his spark.

The doors swished open and Scranton entered. He looked around at the chaos that was left from the battle. Spotting Cheetor he ran over and scanned him. "Supreme Commander," he said. "You must calm down, the sparkling's pulse is erratic." 

Cheetor nodded and tried to even out his breathing. The medic picked up Cheetor and ran down the stairs with him, Blackarachnia in tow.

Nightscream went to check on Rattrap. "Hey, you awake?" he whispered. 

"Yeah," he let out a deep vent. "I'm awake. Was hoping dis was a dream."

Dinobot waited for the guards to drag Grimock away before making his way over. "He is only in stasis and will be repaired in the CR Chamber." He looked away before continuing, long tail swishing behind him. "We still must acquire a way to rid him of the dark energy before we bring him back online again." 

Rattrap pushed himself up slowly. "Go to Cheetor. I'm gonna go to Botanica, see if I can help Grimlock be free of dat black mist."

"Negative. I will accompany you."

Rattrap hissed at him "Cheetor needs protection right now."

"And you? Do not think I do not know.... you are my mate, not Cheetor!" the Raptor snarled.

"Cheetor is family now and needs more protection than I do, so off ya go."

"And Cheetor has an whole army to guard him, additionally Blackarachnia is with him." Dinobot said as he took Rattrap's tiny servo in his own. 

"I'm scared, I dunno if I can fix dis." Rattrap admitted.

"You need to relax, it is not good for the new spark," Dinobot told him as he pulled the smaller mech close against his own body.

"Relax? Relax? Kinda hard when our creation's arms were just ripped off," Rattrap tried to push away.

"I did what I thought was the best course of action." Dinobot answered softly and nuzzled his mate's helm.

"I know, I know." 

"I did not mean to cause you such distress, I had no choice, you must understand. He was out of control, he is stronger than I. He would have killed you, me and Cheetor. Possibly anyone else who stood in his way." Dinobot put a claw under the green mech's chin and looked him in the optics.

Rattrap grimaced.

"You need to see a medic." 

"Eh, I was knocked around way worse when I was carrying Grimlock and he's perfect."

"He is..." Dinobot kissed him gently and slow. 

Rattrap was surprised that was unlike Dinobot. Rattrap gave a "mmm" in response and kissed back.

In the med bay, Silverbolt was still in a CR Chamber. 

Cheetor was currently on the berth getting examined. He was receiving oxygen to help normalize the new spark's pulse.

Earlier CatScan was called in to help, he had put Grimlock's arms back on. Afterwards they cuffed him and put him in the CR chamber. Two guards were assigned to stand guard on the CR chamber alone.

After everything calmed down the med bay was quiet. Catscan was asleep curled around Cheetor in order to help to sooth him. Blackarachnia was on a berth near Silverbolt. And a dark figure appeared from thin air.

A/N: Unfortunately, real life just got messy. I will finish this fic up in the next chapter. That is why this chapter might feel rushed. The next might too, but I still hope you enjoy the fic!


End file.
